Noches de ¿Paz Noche de Amor
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Después del Epílogo 2 de El Trato.  Navidad ha llegado y con todos reunidos también se acercan unos cuantos problemas


**TITULO:** **Noche de ¿Paz?...Noche de amor.**

**Capítulo:** One Shot

**Libro:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** H/D B/R T/N

**Category:** Fluffy, Romance.

**Raiting/Warning:** PG-13, menciones de M-Preg. Algunos Spoilers del último libro y sobre todo de El Trato (Si ya lo leíste sabes que contiene).

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Harry Potter, pertenecen a su Creadora J. K. Rowling y a sus respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

**Tiempo:** **Posterior al Epílogo 2 de El Trato.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_fay arroba .mx **ó **katrinna_le_fay arroba

**MSN:**shania_xs arroba

**Facebook:**katrinna_le_fay arroba

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y M-Preg. Hago hincapié en esto._

_¿Qué es M-Preg? Es la contracción para referirse a un: Masculine Pregnant (embarazo Masculino)._

_Si no te agrada esta temática, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Recuerda que yo __**no**__ me hago responsable de nada, ya que son tus decisiones. Gracias._

_

* * *

_

Nunca había hecho algo de Navidad. Siempre lo quise pero no encontraba la trama que me convenciera. Como he estado deslindando algunas cosas de

El Trato, creo que nada mejor para esta temporada. Gracias por seguir leyéndome, les deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre ^^

¿Ya mencioné que esto se desprende de El Trato? ^^

**Katrinna Le Fay**

**

* * *

**

A pesar de las renuencias iniciales y de _hacerlo feliz_ de la manera que solo pueden recompensar los besos y ese _algo_ más, ahí estaba, aguardando a que sus invitados llegaran.

-¿Estás seguro que vendrán?

-Si, Draco. Todos confirmaron.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo y regresó a su lectura.

Era la primera navidad que pasaba con Harry y el hecho de que hubiera invitado a sus amigos con sus respectivas parejas…Theodore y Zabini no estaban mal pero… ¡Era su primera navidad juntos! Deseaba pasarla en paz y con las personas que amaba.

Sus padres habían ido a donde su tía Andrómeda y prometieron regresar para año nuevo. Amaban a su nieta, la niña que corría de aquí para allá con un gato negro de nombre _hermanito _(nombre muggle ridículo)siguiéndola, había ganado sus corazones en el segundo en que la miraron.

Su madre fue la primera en abrazarla y sonreírle tanto como Draco jamás recordaba haberla visto. Su padre fue el más renuente pero después de que Dasha le obsequiara un hermoso dibujo de lo que ella decía era un unicornio morado, cayó inevitablemente ante ella.

Draco no recordaba haber visto a sus padres tan felices y tan no ellos. Había escuchado muchas veces que los nietos terminaban de calmar todo el impulso adulto que los seres humanos aun tenían, pero no fue hasta que miró a sus padres convivir con Dasha que lo creyó.

Ahora cada vez que visitaban Paris llevaban consigo cajas y cajas repletas de cosas para su nieta, quien encantada repartía besos, abrazos, muchos dibujos y canciones que _Oh sorpresa_, hablaban de unicornios.

No entendía la obsesión de su hija por esas criaturas, pero seguramente todo era _culpa_ del hombre que estaba depositando frente a él una copa.

-¿Sigues molesto?

Habría querido afirmar pero la sonrisita de Harry lo derritió. Además había sabido _convencerlo_ bastante bien.

-Es nuestra primera navidad juntos.

-Lo sé y te agradezco que hayas accedido a compartirla con nuestros amigos. Después de muchos años, es también la primera que puedo disfrutar nuevamente en el mundo mágico.

Draco veía ahí un punto muy importante que le dio el beneficio a Harry.

Desde que el ojiverde _regresó_ al mundo mágico, las cosas se habían presentado algo…movidas.

En primer lugar por estar ahí y en segundo porque lo hacía de su mano. Además debía agregar a la niña que había aparecido en primera plana del profeta y que ya tenía bastantes ofertas para aparecer en la revista _Niños del Mundo mágico de hoy._

Su pequeña _piedra preciosa_ era toda una celebridad pero no podía esperar menos de la hija del grandioso Harry Potter y el magnánimo Draco Malfoy. No existía boca que no hablara sobre ellos tres y también, como siempre habría, personas que desaprobaban todo eso.

Pero con Harry y Dasha a su lado nada de eso le interesaba. Por primera vez podía decir que era infinitamente feliz y eso recompensaba cualquier cosa.

-¿Papá?-Llamó Dasha, parándose justo al lado del sofá donde el rubio la miró sonriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre preciosa?

-¿Es cierto que _ellas_ vendan?

Harry rió mientras Draco giraba los ojos.

-Lamentablemente, cielo.

-¡Draco!-Riñó el ojiverde, mirando ceñudo a su esposo.

-¿Qué? ¡Son demonios!

Dasha sonrió y continuó jugando con el gato que ahora llevaba listones rosas en las orejas.

-Más tarde el gato aparecerá con uno de esos vestidos de bailarina.

-Tu-tu, Draco.

-Yo-yo…como sea.-Rió, al mirar la ceja enarcada de su consorte.-Solo espero que esta vez no rompan nada. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto valía el platón que rompieron?

-Draco, son solo niños. Si quieres _más_, deberás acostumbrarte a sus travesuras.

El rubio no estaba muy convencido de eso, dado que él de niño siempre fue bastante ordenado y educado, pero Harry había dicho algo interesante.

Lo tomó de la cintura y lo sentó en su regazo, después le besó lentamente mientras sus manos acariciaban su vientre.

La noche de cinco meses atrás cuando se reencontraron, había sido efectivamente productiva y esperaban a su segundo hijo.

Dasha se encontraba encantada con la noticia y ya hacía planes alrededor de su _hermano_. Porque ella insistía en que sería niño.

A ellos en realidad no les importaba el sexo, solo saber que pronto estarían disfrutando de esa bien merecida felicidad.

Además, pensó Draco, mientras besaba la nariz del que sonrió, Harry había aceptado casarse con él y aunque la ceremonia fue sencilla, comparada con la _opulenta_ boda que se esperaba del héroe mundial, lo importante era su felicidad.

Formaban una estable, común y aceptable familia que los hacía sentir completos y listos para progresar en ese campo aún poco conocido para el rubio que era la paternidad.

-Has estado todo el día de pie, ¿te encuentras bien?-Indagó Draco, masajeando la espalda del que se recostó en su hombro.

-Sí. Cuando estaba esperando a Dasha tuve que esforzarme el triple. Me envié a mi mismo a tomar fotografías.

Draco había escuchado esa historia pero no dejaba de parecerle graciosa.

Harry, quien había partido a Estados Unidos para hacerse cargo de la sede de su revista muggle, hizo muchas cosas para que su embarazo no se viera.

Los retrogradas muggles jamás habrían podido comprender eso y ante la nada agradable idea de que lo exhibieran como criatura rara de circo, realizó infinidad de cosas antes de localizar la comunidad mágica más cercana y poder dar a luz.

El rubio aun no comprendía la razón por la cual Harry se había complicado tanto las cosas, pero así era él y estaba seguro que aunque tuviera mil años, siempre sería el mismo _cabeza hueca_ de siempre.

-De cualquier forma.-Indicó el rubio, tras besar el vientre de su consorte.-No te esfuerces mucho, Crushed ayudará con gusto.

Harry lo sabía. A pesar de la inicial mala impresión que había dejado en el Elfo doméstico de Draco, en la actualidad la criatura mágica se desvivía en atenciones hacia su _Amo Harry Potter embarazado, señor_. No podía hacer prácticamente nada sin que el elfo no se opusiera, y ante el más mínimo reclamo…el ojiverde lo había tenido que sacar varias veces del horno encendido.

A Harry no le hacía gracia que se lastimara, mucho menos por cosas sin importancia. Por eso cedía ante él…solo por su propia seguridad.

-Aun necesito sacar la tarta del horno.-Susurró Harry, cuando el contacto cálido comenzó a arrullarlo.

-Déjalo.

-Pero se quemará.

-No importa.

-Ron se burlará de mí y dirá que no sé hacer nada.

-Es que no sabes hacer nada, Potter.

El aludido gruñó y trató de ponerse de pie pero la risa del rubio y sus manos sujetándolo se lo impidieron.

-Ahora comprendo a Ron la primera vez que lo vi con su barriga. Si sigo creciendo no podré moverme ni pasar por las puertas.-Refunfuñó el pelinegro.

-Pues para mi luces perfecto.-Guiñó con coquetería el rubio, robándole un beso a su molesto consorte.

Draco había tenido que aprender a ser padre y también un esposo atento a las necesidades de su consorte embarazado.

No había sido nada sencillo, dado que jamás, ni remotamente, se habría imaginado en esa situación. Pero con Harry todo siempre era nuevo y aunque el ojiverde ya había transitado por ese estado con anterioridad, nada se comparaba con hacerlo con el ser amado.

Así que prácticamente ambos estaban aprendiendo.

-Ya, en serio, esa tarta se quemará.

Draco lo dejó ir con renuencia y en el justo momento en que Harry desapareció del estudio, el "plop" de la chimenea de la sala le dejó saber que las visitas habían llegado.

Giró los ojos y se tomó un segundo extra. Esa noche que pretendía ser maravillosa, se convertiría en una noche espantosa. Podía profetizarlo.

Se levantó del sofá, se sacudió las ropas, alisó su cabello y salió de ahí, topándose con su peor pesadilla.

-¡Buenas noches, tiito Draco!

Enarcó una ceja. Seguramente Derek había estado hablando demasiado con ellas…otra vez.

-Niñas.

-Kara y Hara.-Sonrieron, mostrando su dentadura, la cual dicho sea de paso, le faltaba como dos dientes a cada una.

-Sí, si.-Suspiró, sabiendo que jamás cambiarían.

-¿En dónde está?-Indagó una de las dos. Con exactitud no sabía cual, pero de todas formas respondió.

-No lo sé. Hace rato la vi pasar con el gato.

-¡Genial!-Gritaron ambas, comenzando a correr, arrastrando lo que parecía una valija.

Se tapó los ojos con la mano. Ni siquiera deseaba pensar en lo que traerían ahí. La última vez habían _raptado_ material de la concina de su casa y todo lo que podía decir al respecto era que no podría volver a ver la ensalada de hongos y espinacas sin querer vomitar.

-Esas hijas tuyas, Zabini. Nunca entenderé cómo no les pones un alto.-Señaló, entrando a la sala para ver cinco cabezas rojas más y la castaña de su siempre sonriente mejor amigo.

-Oh, Draco. Tú siempre exagerando. Son solo niñas.

Ron no dijo nada pero bufó, mientras sujetaba las capas de los _otros_ gemelos quienes lo miraban atentamente.

Draco no deseaba decirlo, pero esos niños eran algo misteriosos.

-¡Tiito!

El jubiloso grito de su ahijado lo hizo mirar al niño que había crecido un poco más desde la última vez que lo vio.

-¡Pero mírate!-Sonrió, abrazando al niño.-Si sigues creciendo así muy pronto me alcanzarás.

Derek sonrió todo lo que pudo, recibiendo la caricia de su padrino.

Entre los dos siempre existiría ese amor fraterno que los había unido desde que se conocieron.

-¿Y Harry?-Indagó Ron, tomando de la mano a la última de los Zabini-Weasley. Mina, creía Draco que se llamaba la niña.

-En la cocina.

-Habrá que ver.-Medio sonrió, dirigiéndose hasta ahí.

-Pareces contento.-Sonrió Zabini, tomando asiento.

-Huyy si, ¿no ves que brinco de felicidad?

Blaise sonrió. Sabía que no había sido buena idea invadir la intimidad de su amigo, sobre todo en esos momentos donde al fin era feliz.

Pero una cosa debía comenzar a aprender, una vez que _su_ Gryffindor decidía algo, ni todo el poder del universo lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Eso lo habían aprendido Nott y él con el tiempo, ahora Draco lo haría de la forma dura.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo?-Indagó el rubio, sentándose frente al ministro.

A pesar de que había pasado tiempo, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que Blaise fuera ministro.

Era un hombre bastante competente, siempre lo había sido, pero jamás se imaginó que pudiera llegar a ser Ministro.

-Bien, aunque últimamente los malditos activistas me están colmando la paciencia.-Dijo, tocándose la sien derecha.

-¿Activistas?

-Son de todo y a la vez de nada. Nunca falta el que solo esté ahí para no trabajar…ya sabes.

Draco asintió, él conocía bastante bien eso.

-Esta misma mañana querían una audiencia y por más que Aarón les dijo que se les daría una cita para la próxima semana…por poco y aparecemos todos en el profeta.

El rubio sonrió. Aunque Blaise era extremadamente perspicaz e inteligente, ni por un millón de galeones deseaba su lugar.

-Ese _otro_ asistente tuyo es bastante atractivo.

-Ni que lo digas.-Sonrió el castaño pero al segundo siguiente miró por la puerta y después suspiró.

-¿Miedo al Weasley?

-No, claro que no.-Sonrió con embarazo el italiano.-Es solo que…

-Me sorprende que no le haya pateado aun el trasero.

Blaise opinaba lo mismo pero quizá su primer asistente, Lair, había tenido que ver en eso.

A pesar de que Aarón era apuesto, su intelecto era bastante grande por lo que contratarlo como asistente había resultado bastante positivo.

Jamás se atrevería a faltarle a Ron, pero tampoco podía no mirar algunas veces, sobre todo cuando el chico era bastante lindo.

-Si quieres conservarlo, entonces aleja a Weasley de él o tú entretenimiento visual se irá.

El italiano lo sabía. Quizá la pizca de _seductor_ que aun habitaba en él jamás lo dejaría, pero de algo estaba seguro, no cambiaría a Ron ni a su familia por nada ni nadie en el mundo. Los amaba demasiado.

Draco admiraba la forma en la que Blaise adoraba a los suyos, él comenzaba a comprenderla, por eso sabía que de las _observaciones recreativas_ nada pasaría.

Antes de que el rubio abriera la boca, otro "plop" los hizo desviar la atención a la chimenea, por donde los Nott habían llegado.

-Buenas noches.-Saludó el abogado con formalidad, ayudando a su consorte a salir de la chimenea.

Tanto Draco como Blaise se pusieron de pie para saludar a los recién llegados.

-Hola. Esperamos no llegar tarde.-Anunció Neville, quien cargaba a un pequeño niño que se debatía con la capa de viaje.-Ya, ya, ya te la quité. Deja de gruñir-Señaló el medimago, mirando con una sonrisa el entrecejo fruncido de su hijo.

A veces se parecía demasiado a Theodore quien lo sujetó y lo puso en el suelo donde se tambaleó un poco.

Después, con sus ojos azules miró atentamente a los presentes que involuntariamente sonrieron.

El niño se parecía a su padre Slytherin, con su cabello negro y mirada penetrante, pero con la ternura y la sonrisa de Neville.

-¿Y Harry?-Indagó el medimago, después de las formalidades.

-Cocina.-Señaló el rubio y de inmediato Longbottom también desapareció del lugar.

Nott tomó asiento junto a Blaise y el rubio apareció una botella de Whiskey de fuego.

-Eso es raro.-Añadió el italiano cuando Kylan caminó hasta donde Ander y Aidan conversaban al lado del sofá más grande.

Los tres niños se miraron, se sonrieron y el más pequeño corrió a sentarse muy feliz junto a ellos.

-Es raro.-Apoyó Nott tras ver la escena.

Sus hijos eran extraños. Los de Zabini por no hablar demasiado y el de Theodore por gustar de ellos a pesar de su corta edad.

-Llegará el día en que compitan por él y entonces se emparentarán. El sueño de sus vidas.-Se mofó Draco a lo que sus amigos solo respondieron con un gruñido.

-Ya te veré cuando tú hija te presente a su novio.-Murmuró Blaise.

-O novia.-Añadió Theodore, contemplando con una malévola sonrisita el rostro pálido de su amigo.

-¡Ah, no!, ¡Eso si que no! ¡Primero los maldeciré antes de que le pongan un dedo encima a mi hija!

Nott y Zabini se miraron, y al no poder controlarse simplemente rieron.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

-Bien, lo bueno es que ahora no se trata de calcetines con salsa.

-Quizá puedas comerte otra cosa. Digamos… ¿la alfombra?

-Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy graciosos.

Pero Draco no pudo evitar que los otros dos continuaran riendo, por lo que siguió enfurruñado.

Recordar los calcetines era solo memorar sus inevitables celos hacia su ahora esposo. No se arrepentía de, metafóricamente, habérselos comido. Pero de celos, a su hija, había un mundo de diferencia.

A su hija nadie, nadie, nadie la tocaría jamás. Por eso él fabricaba pociones poderosas y era un temido mago.

Tendrían que pensarlo muy bien antes de tocarle un solo cabello a su piedra preciosa.

-Y henos aquí, a pesar de que tenemos como cuatrocientos años, estemos casados y esas cosas, no dejamos de reunirnos como Gryffindor.

Harry miró a Ron quien sonreía y después a Neville quien le dio la razón al pelirrojo.

-No se puede evitar.-Rió el ojiverde, sirviendo un par de tazas de té.-Además no me gusta escuchar conversaciones sobre el ministerio, las pociones y las leyes y otras _singularidades_ de _nuestros_ respectivos.

-Ufff, ni qué lo digas.-Asintió Ron, dándole a Mina quien los miraba atentamente, una galleta.-Es aburridísimo. ¿Ya te ha tocado la charla de _lo maravilloso que soy_?

-¡Por todos los cielos!-Rió Harry sin poder evitarlo.-¡Es Draco Malfoy! ¿En qué momento se supone que no deba decir eso?

Ron y Neville rieron. Era verdad, aunque sus esposos de vez en cuando mostraban su engreída vena Slytherin, nada se comparaba con el rubio quien, efectivamente, no podía evitar ser él y recordarlo a cada momento.

-A mí me tocó pocos días después de casarme.-Señaló Neville, sonriendo a la niña que era su ahijada.-Tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntas para escuchar a Theodore con atención y no bostezar en aburrimiento.

-Deberías hacer un estudio sobre eso, Nev.-Opinó el pelirrojo, efectuando una mueca graciosa.-¿Por qué los Slytherin son tan vanidosos?

-Eso no necesita estudio, Ron. Todo se encuentra en su narcisismo y megalomanía.-Explicó Harry, sacando al fin la tarta del horno.

-Eso se ve bastante bien, Harry.

-Gracias, Neville.

-No tan rápido.-Objetó el pelirrojo.-Recuerda que no todo lo que luce bien, es comestible.

-¡Ron!-Gruñó el pelinegro frunciendo el entrecejo.-Para tú información, se cocinar, lo que haya pasado antes fue solo un mero accidente.

-Aja.

-¡Ron!

El pelirrojo rió. No dudaba de las habilidades de su amigo pero le gustaba molestarlo, sobre todo cuando poco después de su regreso formal, llevó a la madriguera una especie de postre gelatinoso que se veía muy bien pero al partirlo…la mancha roja en el mantel favorito de su madre era un buen recordatorio de todo.

-Ya, ustedes dos.-Detuvo Neville, cargando a su ahijada a quien parecía agradarle mucho él.-Hablemos de otra cosa menos peligrosa para la integridad.

-Gracias, Neville.-Sonrió el pelinegro complacido.

-De nada. Solo me preocupo por nosotros.

Harry gruñó y Ron no pudo detener la risa.

Los tres disfrutaban la compañía, sobre todo porque mucho tiempo había pasado desde que pudieran sentarse a conversar o a convivir en paz.

Ahora con las cosas solucionadas y la vida por delante, simplemente les quedaba vivir en paz.

-¿Cómo va el embarazo?-Indagó Neville antes de que a las hormonas de Harry se les ocurriera _salir a pasear_.

-Bastante bien, gracias por preguntar.

-¿Nada de mareos?, ¿antojos?

-Nada.

-¿Ni siquiera de nueces cubiertas de jalea de cacahuate y helado de tres sabores?

Tanto Harry como Neville miraron a Ron con la ceja enarcada.

-¿Qué? Eso se me antojó con Mina.

-No quiero saber de los otros cinco.-Suspiró Neville, cuyo único antojo extraño había sido grageas sabor bananas con jarabe de fresa. Había tenido que comprar bastantes cajas para mordisquearlas una a una hasta dar con el sabor indicado. Pero Ron era otra cosa.

-No me he sentido diferente, excluyendo que parezco _Humpty Donty_ antes de caerse de la barda y quebrarse.

La risita de Harry no fue compartida por sus dos amigos quienes se miraron un poco extrañados.

-Ham…algo muggle.

Los otros dos asintieron y justo en ese momento una de las gemelas entró en la cocina.

-Tío Harry.-Habló con muchísima propiedad.-¿Ya vamos a cenar?

-Casi.-Asintió, sonriendo a las _ventanitas_ en la boca de la niña. A su parecer se veía adorable y no podía esperar para mirar así a su hija.

La niña solo asintió.

-Espero que no intenten otra de sus travesuras, Hara.

-Nopo.-Negó, sonriendo en dirección a su ceñudo padre.

-¿Entonces qué están haciendo tú hermana y tú?

Hara se balanceó un momento y a Harry le recordó a los elfos domésticos y su _tic_ nervioso.

-Ham… ¿nada?

-Hara.-Susurró Ron en un tono bastante peligroso.

-Está bien, está bien.-Asintió la pelirroja suspirando.-Es solo que…no queríamos enseñarla hasta la cena.

-¿A quién?-Indagó Harry sabiendo que debía intervenir pues Ron ya se levantaba de la silla.

-A…Dasha.

Ron solo cerró los ojos.

-Hara, si le han hecho algo…

-¡Nada malo! Lo prometo.-Dijo rápidamente, mirando los ojos de su padre quien suspiró.

-Tráela entonces.

-Pero…

-Ahora, Hara.

La niña se mordió el labio y terminó asintiendo, después salió de la cocina.

-Tranquilo, no creo que le hayan hecho nada.-Sonrió Harry, mirando a su molesto amigo quien volvía a sentarse.

-Con ellas ya nada es inesperado.

-Nunca sabré cómo haces para diferenciarlas.-Rió Neville, encantado con la niña que sentada en su regazo miraba atentamente a los adultos.

-Ahh, eso es sencillo.-Guiñó.-Siempre han tratado de engañarme, como Fred y George hacían con mamá, pero las conozco bien. Aunque físicamente iguales, por dentro son diferentes.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó el ojiverde sin comprender.

-Sí. Por lo regular Hara es la _cabeza intelectual_ de todas las travesuras y por ende la de la vena obsesiva que ha sacado de Blaise. Kara es un poco más paciente en ese aspecto, aunque es la mente maquiavélica que concreta la toma de decisiones.

-Un excelente equipo de trabajo.-Opinó Neville.

-Un excelente equipo de la destrucción. Eso es lo que son.-Agregó el pelirrojo, escuchando la risita de Harry.

-Por favor Ron, son solo niñas.

El aludido iba a decirle a su amigo que recordara ciertas cosas de las _solo niñas_, cuando estas hicieron acto de presencia.

-¿Y bien?-Señaló Ron, mirando tanto a una como otra niña quienes se miraban entre sí.

Ambas tardaron un momento en hablar.

-Hemos decidido.-Pronunció Kara.-Que de ahora en adelante Dasha será nuestra modelo.

-¿De qué?-Quiso saber Harry, pero cuando las niñas se separaron, contempló a su hija quien detrás de las gemelas aparecía con un bello vestido rosa, el cabello rubio sujeto con prendedores que cambiaban de color mientras sujetaba al gato que llevaba babero.

Los adultos solo pudieron abrir mucho los ojos.

-¡Cielos!-Pronunció el ojiverde.

-¡¿Verdad que luce preciosa?-Indagaron las gemelas, sonriendo tanto como pudieron.

Harry asintió, acercándose a la niña rubia que sujetaba con bastante más fuerza de la debida al gato negro que intentaba escapar de ella.

-Dasha, cariño, luces como una princesa.-Sonrió su padre, acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

-¿Cómo la bella durmiente?-Indagó la aludida imitando la sonrisa de sus _primas._

-Por supuesto.-Asintió Harry sonriendo.-Como la bella durmiente.

Dasha dejó que el gato se fuera y se abrazó a su padre quien la cargó. Afortunadamente su barriga aun se lo permitía.

-Bueno. Debo admitir que tus hijas son genios, Ron. Mira que hacer todo esto ellas solas. Hicieron un gran trabajo, niñas.

-Gracias, tío Neville.-Sonrieron las aludidas, quienes inmediatamente después miraron a su padre para buscar su veredicto.

Ron enarcó una ceja y después suspiró, acercándose a las niñas que lo seguían muy de cerca.

-¿Por eso traían esa valija?

Ambas asintieron.

-A Hara se le ocurrió la idea de vestir a Dasha como esa muñeca que vimos en el aparador de la juguetería la otra vez.

-Y a Kara se le ocurrió que lo hiciéramos hoy.

Ron terminó sonriendo. Sus hijas adoraban a Dasha. Desde la primera vez que la vieron pensaron en ella como una muñeca gigante a la cual peinaban, maquillaban, la invitaban a tomar el té con sus muñecos y ahora, vestían. Afortunadamente a Harry parecía agradarle, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Malfoy.

-Buen trabajo.-Sonrió, imaginándose el enfado del rubio. Verlo así bien valía la _travesura_.

Kara y Hara se sonrieron y abrazaron a su padre quien las besó.

-Ahora vayan con sus hermanos. Cenaremos pronto.

Ambas asintieron y jalaron a su muñeca personal a quien evidentemente le encantaba ese trato. No dejaría de ser hija de Malfoy, como Ron solía decir.

Harry sonrió, mirando a las niñas desaparecer nuevamente.

-Tienen talento, Ron. Deberías pensar seriamente en fomentarlo.

El aludió volvió a sentarse.

-Ya verás que para la próxima semana se les olvida esto de vestirla. En serio Harry, a tú hija van a aumentarle el ego de manera estratosférica.

-¿Mas?

Los tres rieron. Definitivamente era hija de Draco Malfoy.

A Ander y Aidan les gustaba Kylan porque siempre estaba atento a lo que ambos hacían o a lo poco que conversaban. Los tres habían creado un vínculo único que solo ellos comprendían.

Para los adultos se trataba solo de juegos, pero nadie sabría jamás la intensidad del vínculo.

Kylan sonrió, pegándose al hombro de Aidan mientras Ander acariciaba su cabeza.

-Aidan.-Llamó su gemelo, haciendo que este lo mirara con atención.

-¿Qué sucede?

El aludido giró los ojos y señaló con el dedo hacia la puerta.

Aidan se movió un poco y miró a una de sus hermanas.

-Hara.-Murmuró un tanto exasperado. Sus hermanas, a veces, lo enfadaban bastante.-Ignórala.-Sugirió, regresando su atención al niño que movía los pies siguiendo el ritmo de una canción inaudible.

Pero Hara no se rindió y con un gruñido les lanzó a sus hermanos un pequeño adorno que encontró a su lado.

Ander gruñó y se giró molesto, enfrentando los ojos de su hermana mayor.

-Deja de molestar o se lo diré a papi.

Usualmente eso solía amedrentarlas pero esta vez Kara se unió a su gemela e hizo una señal para que se acercaran.

Un poco fastidiados, los hermanos se miraron y concordaron, de esa única y especial manera en la que se comunicaban, que lo mejor era ir a donde ellas y atenderlas.

Se levantaron y ayudaron al niño de cabello negro a hacerlo también, así los tres se dirigieron al pasillo donde sus hermanas y la _niña_ rubia, estaban.

-¿Qué quieren?-Indagó Ander con molestia.

-Ustedes siempre en su mundito.-Señaló Hara con una sonrisita.

-Y ustedes siempre serán una molestia.-Secundo Aidan, mirando fijamente a las dos niñas que como su hermano y él, tenían el mismo rostro.

Los cuatro se observaron un momento hasta que Hara rompió la tensión.

-A Dasaha se le ha ocurrido algo.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí. La _niña _rubia era una criatura que se les antojaba extraña, no por cómo lucía, sino por su mirada. En ella había cosas que tal vez, con un poco de prudencia, podría ser útil. Pero ambos sabían que estando a merced de sus hermanas…nada bueno sucedería.

-¿Qué?-Preguntaron ambos, observándolo todo con atención. No querían meterse en problemas.

Hara y Kara se sonrieron entre sí.

-Dasha dice que a su Padre no le agrada la navidad.

-Eso es ridículo.-Objetó Ander con rapidez.-A todo el mundo le gusta la navidad.

-Papi Neville ama la navidad y papá Theo ha puesto un árbol gija…gija…

-Gigante.-Sonrió Aidan, ayudando al pequeño Kylan quien hablaba por primera vez desde que llegó a esa casa.

Kylan sonrió y se abrazó al niño que lo había ayudado. Le gustaba estar con ellos porque de alguna extraña manera, se sentía protegido. No como con sus padres, pero se sentía así.

-Sí, bueno.-Señaló Kara frunciendo el entrecejo en dirección al niño que acaparaba la atención de sus hermanos.-Ese es el punto.

Los otros tres la miraron.

-Papá.-Comunicó Dasha bajando la voz y mirando en rededor.-No tiene un árbol y Papi Harry lo clamó y clamó pero papá no com..pró nada.

-¡¿Pueden creerlo?-Gritaron las gemelas, colocando las manos en jarra y mirando de forma alarmada a sus hermanos que solo enarcaron una ceja.

-¿Y eso a nosotros qué nos importa?

De haber podido, Kara y Hara los habrían golpeado.

-¡Hombres!-Dijeron, utilizando las mismas palabras que su tía Ginny utilizaba cada vez que se enojaba con tío Dean.

-Daaaa, ¿no es obvio?-Preguntó la niña rubia, mirando atentamente a los niños que negaron.

-Tío Harry quiere un árbol y nosotros debemos conseguirlo.

-¿Por qué?-Fue la cuestión de los gemelos que les valió un gruñido exasperado por parte de las tres niñas frente a ellos.

-¡Porque es Harry Potter!

Todos habían escuchado sobre las grandiosas cosas que su tío Harry había hecho. Quizá de boca de sus padres o sus abuelos, pero todos, incluyendo Dasha cuya _buela_ Molly le contaba eso también, sabían de lo importante que el pelinegro era para el mundo mágico. Además él era bueno con todos y si ellos podían ayudar…

-No.-Se negó Ander de inmediato.

-Eso nos traerá problemas.-Respondió su gemelo.

-No quiero.-Negó Kylan, quien muy pocas veces contradecía a los dos niños que lo tomaron cada uno de la mano y se giraron dispuestos a buscar un lugar en dónde estar hasta la cena.

Pero la voz de las niñas pelirrojas los detuvo en seco.

-Si no nos ayudan, le diremos a papi Ron dónde esconden todos esos dulces que han tomado de la alacena sin su permiso.

Oh, golpe bajo, pensaron los niños que se giraron y miraron ceñudos a sus hermanas.

-No se atreverían.-Gruñeron.

-¿Quieren apostar?-Contraatacaron.

Y al instante una batalla de miradas se efectuó.

Dasha miró a Kylan quien se encogió de hombros. Esas riñas jamás las entenderían.

-Podemos decirle de lo que esconden en el sótano.-Amenazó Aidan.

-Y nosotras de los libros que ocultan en el ático.-Sonrió Hara

-¡Son cuentos infantiles!-Chilló Ander.

-Pero eso quiere decir que papi se enterarían de que son _listillos _y que no quieren decírselo para que no los envíe al _hurfanato_.-Advirtió Kara, intercambiando una sonrisa victoriosa al momento que sus hermanos también se miraban entre sí.

El secreto de los gemelos radicaba en su inteligencia. Habían aprendido a leer solos y a muy corta edad por lo que gustaban de leer cuentos o inventar historias para escribirlas ellos mismos. Revelarle eso a su Papi, significaba que los llevarían lejos de él y su padre, a un lugar que su tío Bill llamaba: Huerfanato y donde estaban todos los niños que sus padres no querían por alguna razón.

Bien, estaba claro, ellas ganaban.

Así se los hicieron saber con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Las niñas sonrieron, a pesar de la inteligencia de sus hermanos, ellas seguían siendo las mayores.

-OK.-Dijo Dasha, comprendiendo poco de lo que había pasado.-Hay que buscar un árbol de navidad para mi papi.

-¡SI!-Gritaron las gemelas emocionadas, tomando a la rubia de la mano para comenzar la búsqueda.

Kylan miró tristemente a los gemelos quienes arrastrando los pies siguieron a sus locas hermanas. No querían ir a un Huerfanato.

Derek sonrió a su tío Neville quien acababa de darle un pequeño bollo relleno de chocolate. Se había escabullido de la aburrida charla de su padre y sus otros dos tiitos para buscar algo de comer.

-¿Está bien si llevas a Mina a donde los otros niños? Parece que se aburre un poco por aquí.-Sonrió Neville, quien prefería no inmiscuirse en la discusión entre Harry y Ron que para variar era sobre una cosa insignificante.

Derek asintió, tomando de la mano a su hermana quien le sonrió.

-Ya casi cenamos, así que por favor diles que estén preparados.

-Está bien, tío Neville.

-Qué lindo eres, con razón Draco te quiere mucho.-Sonrió el medimago, acariciando la cabeza roja del que sonrió y salió de la cocina con su pequeña hermana.

Neville los miró irse y suspiró. A veces añoraba ser más joven para poderse divertir como jamás lo había hecho. Daría bastante por experimentar solo un momento de cero preocupaciones como los niños, sobre todo estando a mitad de un _campo de batalla_.

-¡Díselo Neville, dile a Harry que fui y seré el mejor guardián de todo Howarts! ¡Mejor incluso que Olliver Wood!

-¡Yo no he dicho que no lo fueras!, ¡Solo dije que no es posible que te compares con Olliver Wood cuando él fue genial!

-¡¿Lo escuchaste Neville? ¡No quiere admitirlo!

-¡Basta Ron!

-¡Basta Harry!

El medimago solo giró los ojos y se preguntó cuándo terminaría todo eso. Quizá ir a sentarse con su esposo y amigos sería menos martirizante que escuchar a esos dos discutir como niños. Sin duda nunca cambiarían.

Derek frunció el entrecejo. Ya había buscado por todas las habitaciones inferiores de la casa y no encontraba a sus hermanos.

-Derek.-Llamó Mina, halando el sweater rojo que su abuela les había tejido a cada uno de ellos.- ¿Qué buscamos?

El niño gruñó.

-A tus hermanos. ¿En dónde rayos se metieron?

-No decir Layos.-Riñó la pequeña, frunciendo el entrecejo.-Papi dijo.

Derek asintió, acariciando la cabeza de su hermanita.

-De acuerdo, lo siento, es solo que…

Pero Mina señaló la escalera y Derek parpadeó.

-¿Crees que están arriba?

Mina asintió.

-Hara y Kara.-Sonrió la pequeña provocando que su hermano mayor suspirara.

-Tienes razón, son Hara y Kara. No tienen respeto por las casas ajenas.

Mina sonrió y tomó la mano de su hermano quien la ayudó a subir por las largas escalinatas levemente iluminadas.

Kyan, sentado al lado de Dasha, miraban a los niños más grandes remover cajones y armarios, tratando de buscar un árbol.

-¿Cómo es el árbol?-Indagó el niño pelinegro, atrayendo la atención de la rubia.

-Mmm, ¿grande?

Kylan volvió a mirar a los otros niños.

-¿Grande?

-Aja. Creo.

-¿Y cabe en un cajón?

Dasha frunció el entrecejo.

-Nooo, pero con magia sí.

-Ahhh.

La rubia sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-¿Y por qué no preguntas a tú papá?

Dasha abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

-Porque papá no quería árbol.

-Ahhhh.

-Ahhhh.

Dasha pensaba que Kylan era muy lindo, pero se parecía demasiado a su serio tío Nott quien siempre la miraba como el niño en ese momento.

-¿Qué?-Indagó un poco ofuscada.

-Nada.-Medio sonrió el niño, mirando hacia el frente.

Quizá no era normal que se sintiera de esa forma, pero Dasha experimentó un poco de enfado. Tal vez debía hablar con su padre al respecto.

-¡Esto es ridículo!-Gruñó Aidan tras cerrar un cajón.-Aquí no hay nada.

-Sí, sí, debe de haber un árbol.-Asintió la rubia, sintiéndose un poco incómoda ante las cuatro miradas frente a ella.

-Pienso lo mismo que Aidan, aquí no hay nada.-Secundó Ander, cruzándose de brazos.

Dasha sintió su rostro enrojecer. Deseaba un árbol de navidad para dárselo a su papi Harry. Era la primera navidad con su papá Draco y debía haber un árbol.

-A papi Harry le gustan los árboles. En Boston, él compró uno así de grande.-Dijo, abriendo los brazos tanto como pudo.-Y lo puso en la sala.

-¿Boston?-Parpadeó Kara sin entender.

-Sí. Donde Papi y yo vivíamos antes de venir a vivir con papá.-Sonrió la rubia, mirando las bocas en forma de "o" de sus amigos.-Antes, papi y yo vivíamos ahí.

-¿Y es muy lejos?-Preguntó Hara.

-Tal vez ahí esté el árbol.-Corroboró su gemela.

-Eso es tonto.-Gruñó Ander.

-Sí, porque si estuviera en Boston tus padres lo habrían traído.-Asintió Aidan, pensando con lógica.

Kara y Hara los miraron con enfado.

-Eso no ayuda.

-Necesitamos el árbol aquí.

Asintieron ambas, volviéndose a confrontar con sus hermanos.

Sin embargo la puerta abriéndose y exaltándolos a todos, puso alto a la contienda.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen aquí?-La voz enfadada de Derek los sorprendió a todos.

-Nada.-Negaron las gemelas.

-Buscando un torpe árbol.-Afirmaron los gemelos, sonriendo al enfado de sus hermanas.

Derek permitió que Mina se acercara a Kylan y Dasha, quien la miraba atentamente.

-¿Un árbol?, ¿No hay en el jardín?

-¡No de ese árbol!-Negó Dasha con impaciencia.-Un árbol de navidad.

Derek enarcó una ceja.

-¿Un árbol de navidad? ¿Para qué?

-Pues para mi papi Harry que quería uno y papá no quiso.-Respondió la rubia un tanto cansada de explicar lo mismo.

Al niño más grande no le gustó lo que escuchaba, aunque si lo meditaba bien, no había visto un árbol en ningún lugar. Había luces de colores y encantamientos navideños, pero un árbol no lo había visto.

-Es importante.-Aclaró Kylan, quien trataba de alejarse de Mina quien lo tomó de la mano.

-¿Ah sí?-Indagó el mayor sin comprender aun.

-¡Sí!, ¡Obsequios!-Gritó Mina, sujetándose también a la mano de Dasha quien asintió.

Ah, ahí había un punto muy importante que todos por fin entendieron. Sin árbol, entonces no habría obsequios. Eso se había convertido repentinamente en algo importante.

-Tenemos que buscar el árbol.-Indicaron las gemelas, preocupadas de los obsequios.

Y maravillosamente todos les dieron la razón.

-Encontremos el árbol como Shecock Home.

Las miradas recayeron sobre la rubia quien terminó rodando los ojos.

-¿No conocen a Shecok Home?

Todos negaron

-Papi me contó que era un detive que buscaba cosas y las encontraba.

Nadie entendió nada pero si tío Harry lo había dicho, entonces era bueno.

-De acuerdo, como Shecock Home entonces.-Asintieron las gemelas y en el acto salieron de la habitación de invitados para recorrer las restantes. Tenían que encontrar ese árbol a como diera lugar o no habría obsequios para nadie.

-A pesar de ser gnomo, su caso resultó bastante interesante.

-¿Un Gnomo?-Indagó Zabini.

-Sí. Recuerda que son especiales y no suelen confiar en nadie, así que después de ganar el caso el tipo de relación que ahora tengo con ellos por haberles ayudado, es bastante exclusiva.-Guiñó el abogado, mirando la ceja arcada de Draco.

-¡Ewww! Eso se escucha horripilantemente asqueroso, Nott.

El aludido solo frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Siempre tienes que hacer que todo se escuche tan repulsivo?-Indagó Zabini, contemplado la sonrisita del rubio.

-No siempre, pero no es mi culpa que sus expresiones suenen tan pornográficas. Sus esposos deberían lavarles la boca con jabón.

Draco rió al gruñido exasperado de sus amigos.

A pesar de su renuencia a aceptar invitados esa noche, comenzaba a sentirse relajado y como en mucho tiempo no se había sentido.

Era su primera navidad real y quizá lo más real que tenía era a su esposo, a su hija, su futuro hijo y amigos…aunque cargaran con sus Gryffindor e hijos.

-Blaise.- Llamó Ron, entrando a la sala y haciendo que su esposo se levantara del sofá con rapidez.

-¿Ocurre algo?, ¿qué necesitas?

Ron giró los ojos.

-¿Puedes traer a Aidan y Ander? Es hora de sus pociones, además la cena ya está lista.-Señaló, mirando los ojos que sonrieron para él.

-¿Están bien tus hijos?-Indagó Harry, quien llegaba un poco atrás con Neville.

-Oh si, solo fue un resfriado pero ya están bien.-Asintió el pelirrojo, volviendo a mirar a su esposo que sonreía en su dirección.- ¿Y bien?

Blaise asintió, besando la frente del rojo para ir a buscar a sus hijos.

Harry se atragantó con la risa y Neville miró en otra dirección mientras Ron bufaba.

Frente a ellos tanto Nott como Malfoy se miraron como lo hacían en el colegio, cuando habían conseguido un gran plan.

-Ashhhh.-Gruñó Ron, sentándose.-Ha estado actuando de esa tonta manera desde que le dije que probablemente esté embarazado de nuevo.

-¡Vaya!-Exclamó Nott, abriendo mucho los ojos y sin saber qué decir.

-¿En serio quieren ganar el record mundial de mayor familia?-Indagó Draco, recibiendo el gruñido molesto del padre de su ahijado.

-¿Y es verdad?-Quiso saber Harry quien siempre admiraría a su amigo por la nada poca cantidad de hijos pelirrojos que tenía.

-¡Claro que no!-Señaló con molestia.-Al menos yo creo que no.

-Tus resultados estarán listos la semana entrante y podrás salir de la duda.-Añadió Neville, sonriendo al rostro enfadado de su amigo.

Ron no necesitaba de esos resultados para saber que la respuesta sería negativa. Con cuatro embarazos, dos de ellos múltiples, tenía la suficiente experiencia como para saber cuándo estaba o no esperando.

Había hecho mal en decirle a Blaise, porque el italiano, más feliz que nada en el mundo, era dichoso con tener más hijos.

En ocasiones pensaba que su esposo deseaba como dos equipos de quidditch más un árbitro. Pero estaba _loco_ si pensaba que él aceptaría. Con seis hijos era más que suficiente.

Nadie agregó nada, sin embargo la oportuna llegada de Blaise disipó un poco las _burlonas_ miradas.

-Rojo.-Llamó, obteniendo inmediatamente la atención de su esposo.-Los niños no están.

-¿Cómo que no están?-Indagó Ron exaltado, levantándose tan rápido del sofá que pareció encantamiento.

-Los he buscado por las habitaciones y no están.

-¿Utilizaste el hechizo rastreador?-Cuestionó el pelirrojo, recibiendo una afirmación del ministro.

-No hay nada.

El lívido rostro pecoso exaltó a los otros adultos.

-¡Dasha!-Llamó Harry, mirando a Draco quien también activó el respectivo hechizo rastreador.

Era común que los padres pusieran en sus hijos ese tipo de hechizos para conocer su ubicación, pero que tal conjuro no funcionara no auguraba nada bueno.

Neville hizo lo propio con su hijo pero tampoco su hechizo funcionó.

-¡Demonios!-Gruñó Nott, mirando al rubio.- ¿Tú casa tiene protecciones?

-Sí pero no como para anular un hechizo rastreador.

Pues al parecer lo era porque ninguno de los ocho niños aparecía en el _radar_.

-¿Buscaste debajo de las mesas? Recuerda que a las niñas les da por meterse a jugar ahí como si fuera una casa.-Señaló Ron, recibiendo el asentimiento de su esposo.

-También ahí y nada.

-¿Y en la parte de arriba?-Preguntó Harry, recibiendo el mismo asentimiento.

El pánico entonces se vislumbró en todos los rostros.

-Llamaré a los Aurores.

Recientemente el ministerio se había enfrentado a una serie de vandalismos ocasionados por pequeños grupos pro Death Eaters. Hasta ese momento nada grave se había suscitado, pero después de lo que los seis habían pasado en sus vidas…un segundo significaba todo.

-No hagas movimientos innecesarios, Zabini.-Señaló Nott, mirando atentamente a su acongojado consorte.-Somos magos pero también personas, a veces los hechizos pueden fallar.

-Nott tiene razón.-Asintió Harry.-Busquemos como personas y sino los encontramos entonces puedes llamar a los Aurores.

Blaise no se encontraba muy convencido de eso pero asintió, apretando la mano del rojo que sujetó la suya.

-Buscaré en mi laboratorio.-Afirmó Draco, saliendo rápidamente de la casa y dirigiéndose a la pequeña construcción aledaña a su hogar, el cual fungía como su laboratorio para la preparación de sus pócimas.

Los demás adultos se dispersaron por la casa, buscando en cada rincón y lugar donde los niños pudieran estar.

La noche repentinamente se había convertido en un pequeño caos.

Derek volvió a empujar la puerta pero esta no cedió. Gruñó y se dejó caer en el piso. Estaban encerrados.

-No se abre. Esto es una verdadera mier…

-No, no, no.-Negó Mina en dirección a su hermano mayor.-Boca con jabón.-Frunció el entrecejo y Derek solo recargó la espalda en la pared.

-Sí, sí.-Asintió, pensando que para ser una pequeña niña, Mina lo controlaba bastante.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora?-Preguntó Dasha, quien se había agazapado contra Hara y Kara que se sentían un poco nerviosas.

-Esto es su culpa.-Señaló Aidan en dirección a sus hermanas y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Es cierto. Siempre nos meten en problemas.-Añadió Ander, quien sujetaba al niño que se escondía en su pecho. A Kylan no le agradaba la oscuridad.

-¡Solo queríamos encontrar el árbol!-Añadió Kara.

-¡Es importante!-Corroboró Hara.

-Pero…

-¡Basta ya!-Señaló Derek, sujetando a Mina de la mano.-No vamos a lograr nada si nos ponemos a discutir así. Todos estamos aquí y es todo.

Los cuatro niños asintieron. La autoridad del hermano mayor se hizo presente.

Derek suspiró y volvió a recargarse en la pared. ¿Cómo rayos iban a salir de ahí?

Todo iba bien hasta que la _puertecita_ escondida al final del pasillo superior había llamado su atención y como buenos _exploradores_ terminaron ahí metidos y con la puerta atascada, y según sus deducciones, la habitación estaba insonorizada pues habían gritado lo suficientemente alto como para que hasta su abuela los escuchara en la madriguera.

-¿Qué haremos?-Preguntó Kylan, mirando los ojos de los gemelos quienes a su vez buscaron el consejo de su hermano mayor.

-No lo sé. Dado que no podemos salir, solo tenemos que esperar.

-¿Papi viene?-Indagó Mina, mirando la sonrisa de Derek.

-Aja.

Si Derek lo decía entonces debía ser cierto, así que lo único que les quedaba era esperar.

-Ser Shecok Home es complicado.-Murmuró Hara, recibiendo un asentimiento de la niña rubia.

Cuando su papi Harry le contaba esas historias, todo sonaba muy sencillo pero comenzaba a ver que la realidad era otra.

Ojalá sus padres no se olvidaran de ella.

-Está bien, es oficial. Es la primera vez que mis hijos se me escapan.-Gruñó Ron, cuyas habilidades de _padre sabe cosas_ eran impecables pero al parecer en esa ocasión no.

-Ya buscamos en las alacenas, debajo de las camas, las mesas.

-Los corredores, las habitaciones.

-El invernadero, el laboratorio de Draco y todo los agujeros.-Señalaron Harry, Neville y Nott.

-Voy a hablar con los Aurores.-Indicó Blaise, enseriando sus facciones.

-¿Crees que los hayan secuestrado?-Indagó Ron, recibiendo de su esposo _esa_ mirada que nunca le había gustado. Una mirada que hablaba de lo peor.

-En este mundo podemos esperar todo.

-Pero no creo que se hayan filtrado muy fácil aquí.-Señaló Malfoy, frunciendo el entrecejo.-Las barreras protectoras de esta casa son especiales y si algo no autorizado se atreviera a traspasarlas…

-Se rostizarían.-Agregó Harry, pensando también que un secuestro era casi imposible.

-¡Pero no podemos permanecer con los brazos cruzados!-Señaló Nott un poco alterado.

-¡Son nuestros hijos!-Corroboró Neville.

Los seis nunca se habrían imaginado en esa situación.

Sus hijos habían desaparecido sin rastro y eso era absurdo.

-Cuando encuentre a esas niñas.-Masculló Ron, friccionando las manos con impotencia.-Van a escucharme.

Blaise tocó el hombro de su consorte para tranquilizarlo. Sabía exactamente cómo se sentía su rojo, pero…

-Busquemos de nuevo. Deben seguir aquí.-Indicó Harry, quien de entre todos era el que había pasado por más cosas peligrosas.

Si él decía aquello, significaba que había esperanza.

Los adultos volvieron a buscar, esta vez con más ansiedad de la requerida.

-…y entonces cuando los niños se duermen, Santa Claus baja por la chimenea y deja los obsequios debajo del árbol.

-¿Ah, sí?-Murmuró Aiden muy atento.

-¿Pero cómo sabe qué dejar?-Indagó su gemelo, igual de atento al relato de la _niña_ rubia.

-Porque escribes una carta.-Añadió Dasha con una ancha sonrisa.-Y la pones en una media roja en la chimenea o en una ramita del árbol.

Los siete niños corearon un sorprendido "o".

-¿No lo sabían?-Preguntó la rubia sin creerlo.

Los niños negaron.

-¿De dónde creían que aparecían los obsequios?-Dijo, mirando a todos.

-¿Un fantasma?-Respondió Derek.

-¿Un hada?-Señaló Kara.

-¿Los abuelos?-Sonrió Kylan.

-Magia.-Afirmó Mina.

Dasha entonces rió.

-No. ¿Sus papis no les hablaron de eso?

-No.-Negó Hara.-Tal vez solo los que viven en Boston lo saben.

-Mmmm, tal vez.-Asintió la niña rubia.

-De cualquier forma.-Agregó Derek, quien se había emocionado con el relato de Dasha.-Sin un árbol y con nosotros atorados aquí, Sanma Clon no vendrá.

-Santa Claus.-Corrigió Dasha con una sonrisita.

-Eso.

Los niños entonces comenzaron a sentirse apesadumbrados ante la perspectiva de que nadie los encontraría, además comenzaban a sentir hambre y un poco de frío.

Kylan se abrazó a los gemelos y estaba a punto de llorar cuando por la hendidura de la puerta vio algo.

-Luz.-Dijo, separándose de los gemelos.

Los niños lo miraron y sonrieron cuando entendieron lo que el pequeño señalaba.

Afuera, alguien estaba buscándolos. La habitación era, efectivamente, a prueba de ruidos pero alguien los estaba buscando.

Comenzaron a gritar y a golpear la puerta pero sin resultado alguno.

-¡Se irán! ¡Se irán!-Gritaron las gemelas, no alcanzando a ver nada por el pequeño hueco de la puerta.

El terror los invadió entonces. Si se iban…ellos se quedarían ahí para siempre.

Era la segunda vez que Neville revisaba en ese pasillo. Para que esa casa fuera la nueva adquisición de Malfoy, era bastante grande. Claro que no esperaba verlo vivir en una pocilga.

Golpeó la pared y suspiró. No había ningún indicio de los niños y estaba comenzando a consternarse. Intuía que se encontraban bien, pero la pregunta era: ¿En dónde exactamente?

Draco había hecho un conjuro que le hizo ver los planos de la casa desde una perspectiva holográfica y ahí pudieron ver que la construcción tenía túneles que en ese momento eran revisados por Zabini, Malfoy y Theodore. Estaba seguro que Malfoy asesinaría al hombrecillo que le vendió la construcción pues al parecer aquello parecía más un escondrijo que otra cosa. Probablemente de los días de la guerra.

Miró el pasillo desierto y no encontró respuesta a su interrogante. Kylan no era un niño travieso, todo lo contrario, de vez en cuando se enfadaba y fruncía el seño como su padre pero la mayoría del tiempo se quedaba junto a él. Quizá estaría muerto de miedo en ese momento.

Con otro suspiro retiró los cuadros y volvió a inspeccionar la pared, asegurándose de conjurar un _Lumus_ para tener mayor visibilidad. No podían dejar nada sin revisión.

Los niños comenzaban a ver que gritar era inútil.

-Rayos.-Gruñó Derek y milagrosamente esa vez Mina no lo riñó. La niña se encontraba abrazada a una de sus hermanas quien miraba la luz moverse.

-¿Nos quedaremos aquí?-Indagó Ander con algo de miedo.

Derek no supo qué responder, se le agotaban las ideas y comenzaba a desesperarse.

Miró que la luz de afuera parpadeaba, lo que indicaba que se estaba alejando, repentinamente el terror comenzó a invadirlo.

-¡Rápido!-Dijo, dirigiéndose a los siete niños que lo miraban atentamente.-Busquen algo que quepa por la puerta.

No entendieron demasiado pero de inmediato se pusieron a remover las cajas que había por ahí y a buscar algo que cupiera por la puerta.

-¿Algún indicio?-Indagó Ron, quien regresaba de inspeccionar la habitación de Harry.

Neville movió la cabeza negativamente, sintiéndose algo apesadumbrado.

-¿Y si…?

-¡No lo digas ni de broma!-Señaló el pelirrojo. La sola posibilidad de que los niños no estuvieran, lo hacía sentir ganas de salir corriendo hacia ninguna dirección en concreto. No podía estar sucediendo eso.- ¡Maldición!-Escupió, golpeando con fuerza la pared.

El medimago quiso imitar a su amigo pero no podía, así que se dedicó a seguir investigando, pero cuando se giró para continuar con su minuciosa búsqueda, algo en el piso llamó su atención.

Los niños buscaron afanosamente algo que cupiera por la puerta y después de rebuscar por todas partes, al parecer algo por fin había cabido.

Derek fue el encargado de pasarlo y lanzarlo tan fuerte como pudo.

-¿Para qué fue eso?-Indagó Dasha, quien comenzaba a desesperar.

-No lo sé.-Negó consternado.-Solo quiero…llamar su atención.

Sonaba bien, solo esperaban que de verdad eso funcionara o se quedarían ahí para siempre.

Neville se inclinó sobre el objeto en el piso y lo miró con detenimiento.

-¿Qué encontraste?-Preguntó Ron, mirando el pedazo de papel que el medimago le tendía.

Era una fotografía, o eso le pareció ya que no se movía, de Harry embarazado quien sonreía.

Quizá su propio amigo la había tomado pero lucía tan radiante como jamás que recordara.

-Debió caérsele.-Murmuró el pelirrojo.

-No lo creo.-Negó Neville volviéndose a poner de pie.

-¿Cómo?

-He revisado este pasillo como tres veces y en ninguna de esas ocasiones vi algo en el piso.

Ron frunció el entrecejo y agudizó la vista.

-Oye.-Dijo, señalando la pared del fondo.-¿Qué es eso?

Neville no supo a qué se refería el pelirrojo. Cómo lo había dicho, revisó el pasillo minuciosamente y hasta ese momento…

-Llama a los demás, Neville, creo que los hemos encontrado.

El medimago asintió, debía confiar en el experimentado instinto de Ron.

Los niños se quedaron tomados de la mano, aguardando cualquier cosa que sucediera y cuando vieron una sombra, pensaron en que estaban salvados.

-No nos escucharan.-Dijo Aidan, sabiendo que era inútil gritar.

-¡Busquen algo más que quepa por ahí!-Ordenó Ander y de la misma forma que un momento atrás, todos se pusieron a buscar algo que llamara la atención de sus padres.

Malfoy terminó de inspeccionar la pared y negó.

-No hay nada.

-Tiene qué.-Afirmó Ron cuya experiencia para encontrar a sus hijas hablaba.

Draco enarcó una ceja pero volvió a conjurar el holograma de los planos de la casa e inspeccionó esa parte en particular.

-Pues según esto…

-¡Ya te dije que tiene que estar ahí!

-Mira, Weasley, todos estamos preocupados por nuestros hijos pero…

-Draco.-Dijo Harry deteniendo la discusión.-Debe de haber algo, mira.

El ojiverde levantó del piso lo que parecía una postal de Bélgica.

No hizo falta agregar nada, todos sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron a realizar hechizos contra la pared de enfrente.

-¿Creen que nos han encontrado?-Fue la pregunta que Dasha realizó por todos pero que nadie se atrevió a responder.

Las figuras moviéndose del otro lado de la puerta podían verse pero esta aun no se abría. Debían de esperar para ver el resultado.

-¡Esto es una estupidez!-Gritó desesperado Ron. Tenían como tres minutos lanzándole hechizos a la pared y nada.

-Voy a asesinar a ese viejo idiota que me vendió la casa.-Gruñó Draco con visible molestia y furia brillando en sus ojos grises.

Todos se encontraban desesperados y sin ninguna idea de cómo mover la pared porque ahora estaban seguros que sus hijos se encontraban ahí.

Harry enarcó una ceja y entonces pensó.

-Debe tener un hechizo anulador o algo por el estilo.

-¿Anulador?

El ojiverde asintió en dirección a Nott.

-Ahora que lo dices.-Indicó Zabini.-Durante la guerra, en Italia, los magos crearon varios hechizos que pudieran utilizar por si las cosas en Inglaterra se salían de control.

-Tiene sentido.-Asintió el abogado.

-¿Pero cuál de todos esos hechizos será?-Preguntó Neville.

Un punto interesante sin duda.

-Estúpida casa.-Gruñó Ron comenzando a desesperarse.

Por primera vez Draco le dio la razón y desesperado caminó hasta su estudio y de inmediato regresó con un frasco que lanzó contra la pared.

-_Revelio.-_Conjuró apuntando con la varita y de inmediato la pócima brilló.-Si, definitivamente ahí hay algo con un potente hechizo.

-Pero…

-Espera.-Detuvo el rubio a su esposo.-Ahora sabremos cuál es.

Draco había pasado mucho tiempo entre pociones como para no intuir que alguien requeriría de algo novedoso que un día, ciertamente, una joven bruja Irlandesa así se lo solicitó.

"_Deseo una poción reveladora"_.

Pidió la mujer pues estaba segura que en el sótano de su casa había oro Pixie enterrado, algo extraño pero de muy buena suerte según los irlandeses, el cual no podía ser sacado con ningún hechizo.

Había tardado mucho tiempo en realizarla pero el éxito fue inminente.

En la actualidad vendía esa poción únicamente a ciertos clientes quienes encantados la adquirían en muy buenos galeones.

Casi un minuto después el brillo se tornó carmesí, revelando palabras en latín.

-_An Ultimatum Verbum_.-Leyeron todos.

-¿La última palabra?-Indagó Nott con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Genial! ¡¿Saben ustedes cuantas cosas dicen los niños?-Gruñó Ron, mirando la pared como queriéndola atravesar.

-Si.-Asintió Harry.-Pero si ellos están ahí será mejor que comencemos a hablar. Dulces.-Pronunció Harry y a esto le siguieron varias palabras que Dasha solía decir.

-Derek, quiero ver papi.-Murmuró Mina, quien había dejado de llorar.

-Y yo.-Asintió Kylan quien era mimado por los gemelos.

El mayor de los niños asintió. Él también quería ver a sus padres. Ese lugar era horrible.

-¡Todo esto es culpa de esa tontería del árbol!-Gruñó Ander mirando con enfado a sus hermanas.

-¡No es cierto!-Se defendieron.

-¡Es verdad!-Corroboró Aidan.- ¡Si no hubieran insistido en buscar ese tonto árbol de navidad, nada de esto habría pasado!

Y como todo en ese mundo era magia, la puerta que permanecía cerrada se abrió.

-Grageas de todos los sabores.

-Ranas de chocolate.

-Hermanito.

Las miradas se desviaron hacia el rubio que se encogió de hombros.

-¡¿Qué? Así llamó Dasha a ese estúpido gato que ahora lleva vestido.

-Fue un regalo de navidad, Draco, ya te lo había explicado.-Suspiró Harry con cansancio. Hasta ese momento ninguna de las palabras dichas había funcionado y comenzaban a cansarse de eso.

En definitiva la Navidad tranquila que deseaba no se había dado.

-Ya lo sé.-Gruñó el rubio controlando su enfado.-Estúpida navidad, ¿ahora sabes por qué no quería un árbol de navidad?

Y de repente el muro se movió, revelando una puerta.

Los adultos parpadearon pero de inmediato se abalanzaron hacia la puerta que se abrió.

Dentro, los niños miraron con algo de dificultad y debido a la luz, la puerta que se abría y revelaba las figuras inconfundibles de sus padres.

El griterío entonces fue tremendo y el llanto no se hizo esperar una vez que los niños encontraron a sus respectivos padres.

-Ya, ya.-Sonrió Ron suspirando con alivio.-Ya están bien.

-¿Cómo se quedaron ahí atrapados?-Indagó Nott a su hijo, quien se abrazaba a Neville con fuerza.

-¡Todo fue culpa de ellas!-Revelaron los gemelos, señalando a sus hermanas.

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Por qué lo suponía?-Suspiró el pelirrojo, abrazando a las niñas que seguían negando.

-Es mi culpa.-Murmuró Dasha, una vez que su padre la cargó y la abrazó fuerte.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Harry quien le acariciaba la espalda.

-Porque quería buscar un árbol de navidad para ti, como en Boston.

A Harry se le cerró la garganta.

De niño, sus tíos jamás le habían permitido que se acercara al árbol de navidad, mucho menos a los obsequios.

Después en el colegio había estado lo suficientemente ocupado tratando de salvarse, que el árbol navideño quedó en último punto de su lista.

Al irse del mundo mágico, su profesión restringió un poco sus deseos pero después de Dasha todo regresó.

Para él la navidad significaba familia y unión, el árbol solo era un adorno multicolor que se asociaba con las festividades y que le gustaba. Efectivamente en Boston solía comprar los más grandes y su hija adquirió el gusto, algo con lo que Draco no concordaba.

La niña rubia ocultó el rostro en el pecho de su padre mientras gimoteaba, Draco sintió por primera vez en su vida lo que era tener el corazón roto.

-Lo siento, cariño. No pensé que eso fuera tan importante para ti.

Dasha movió la cabeza, abrazándose aun más a su padre.

-Lo lamento.-Murmuró, siendo cargada por Harry quien la arrulló.

Después de los gimoteos, todos decidieron bajar y tratar de tranquilizar a los niños.

-Creo que hay un Polstergate en la casa, Draco.

El rubio asintió. Al siguiente día a primera hora se encargaría de él y de paso del hombre quien le vendió la casa. Más le valía tener una buena excusa si no deseaba su cabeza como centro de mesa.

-¿Por qué?-Indagó Neville.

-Porque he buscado esta fotografía y esa postal desde que nos mudamos. Fue algo que traje conmigo desde Estados Unidos.

-Adentro hay muchas cajas.-Añadió Derek, comiendo su bollo.

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Sip!-Corearon los niños.

Harry había hecho la conjetura de que aquella habitación era una especie de _habitación del pánico_. Podía servir si se utilizaba con cuidado. Tal vez como cuarto obscuro.

-Bien, después de toda esta aventura solo me resta decir, feliz navidad.-Dijo Ron, mirando el reloj que marcaba la media noche.

Los adultos sonrieron, esa sin duda sería una muy interesante navidad para recordar. Quizá les serviría para abochornar a sus hijos cuando crecieran.

Draco entró entonces en ese justo momento, con la mirada decidida y el ceño fruncido, para tomar a su hija en brazos y sacarla del comedor.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y todos siguieron al rubio quien entró en la sala.

-¡WOW!-Gritaron los niños pues justo en medio de la sala, un enorme árbol de navidad estaba instalado.

-Draco.-Susurró Harry, mirando boquiabierto aquella majestuosidad.-¿En dónde…?

-De algo sirve ser yo.-Indicó con orgullo, escuchando satisfecho el barullo emocionado de los niños quienes hablan de obsequios y un tal _Sanma Clon._

A Draco no le agradaban los árboles navideños porque le hacían recordar cosas que prefería olvidar.

No le agradaba mucho la navidad porque en una de ellas, el ser a quien más odiaba y no deseaba volver a nombrar, había torturado a sus padres hasta casi matarlos y después lo había _felicitado_ con burla.

Jamás podría sacar su rostro de su cabeza, pero por su hija y el hombre que con emoción sonreían y miraban el árbol, bien podía comenzar a pensar en la navidad como algo agradable.

-Gracias.-Susurró Harry a su oído, abrazándolo de inmediato.

-Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad.

Si, tal vez la Navidad después de todo era agradable y apta para ser compartida con personas especiales como esas que reunidas ahí, significaban lazos importantes e irrompibles.

La vida, después de todo, siempre se encargaba de solucionar las cosas en momentos y fechas especiales que siempre prevalecerían en los corazones.

**FIN**

**Notas Aclaratorias:**

*Humpty Dumpty: Es un personaje ficticio, un huevo gigante con manos, pies y que habla, de la rima infantil de "Los cuentos de mamá Ganso". Es originario de Inglaterra pero en Estados Unidos se usa bastante para relatar a los niños. La rima habla sobre un huevo sentado en una barda que se cae y se rompe.

Harry se refiere precisamente a que se siente como "un huevo gigante" que en cualquier momento puede caer y romperse.

*Sherlock Holmes: Un personaje ficticio creado por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle a finales del siglo XIX. Es un detective "asesor de la policía" con un gran intelecto, un sentido del humor ácido y con un gran razonamiento deductivo. Suele resolver cualquier tipo de misterio con gran maestría y va siempre acompañado de su inseparable amigo el Dr. J.H Watson.

Dasha, como es de obviar por su edad, no puede pronunciar bien su nombre y como los demás niños nunca han escuchado de él, es normal que cambien su nombre.

* * *

Muy bien, con esto concluyo el ciclo desprendido de "El Trato"

Muchas gracias por este recibimiento, jamás me lo habría esperado. Por ustedes, únicamente por ustedes es que todo está hecho.

Gracias, mil gracias por permitirme seguir escribiendo, jamás se los podré pagar.

Les deseo unas felices fiestas y que la luz los ilumine siempre.

¿Comentarios? Ya saben que son más que bien recibidos.

Nos vemos cuando el mundo real me lo permita, su amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

_Diciembre 2010_

_PD1: Sigan apoyando la campaña Anti Plagio porque entre más seamos más podremos alzar la voz ^^_

_PD2: Derechos reservados. Todo lo que se encuentre escrito bajo el nombre de __**Katrinna Le Fay**__ o __**KLF **__se encuentra registrado._


End file.
